Okinawa Days
by Akuma-Tsukishima
Summary: Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo are on a trip to Okinawa to visit Takato's cousin Kai. While they enjoying, Kai tells them about an upcoming festival where couples can gain eternal happiness. The question is who will end up dancing with Rika on the night of the festival. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okinawa Days**

 **Chapter 1**

It was that time of the year again when the sun shone at its brightest. Schools were closed for the summer holidays and the students were planning or had already planned out their vacations. Then there were some who were stuck in summer classes due to bad grades. However, a group of 4 people were already on their way to their holiday spot.

It all began a few weeks before the vacation, when a certain 17 year old brown-haired tamer received a call from his cousin. The telephone conversation went like this -  
"Hey, Takato," said a happy voice from the other end. "How are you?"

"Kai, is that you?" asked Takato.

"Who else would it be? Anyway, I called you to ask if you can come to Okinawa for summer," said Kai.

"Okinawa, huh? Well, I guess it should be ok..."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too enthusiastic..."

"Nothing really. Just that I get seasick. Besides, this summer already seems quite lonely."

"Why? What happened?"

Takato contemplated on whether he should tell his cousin about his current situation. He decided against it.

"Nothing...I'll come. I have nothing much to do anyway."

"Great! Ah, do bring your friends along as well. It'll be more fun that way," suggested Kai.

"I'll try. But you know, I really don't think that I-" Takato started but was cut off by the other boy.

"Oh and I also spoke to aunty and uncle. They said that they were cool with you coming along with your friends."

"Wait, wait, wait. You spoke to my parents? When?"

"Oh, I spoke to them last night. Looking forward to seeing you here, cousin. See ya!"

"Kai, wai-!"

But the brunette had already disconnected the call. Takato sighed. Things hadn't been going well for him at all these last few days. He lost his favourite jacket while coming back from school, then he and Jeri had a petty fight because of which they were nearing the break-up stage and the previous day he had messed up while making the bread at the bakery causing some of the customers and his parents to yell at him. And now he ended having to go to Okinawa despite the fact that he was seasick. He would have loved to back out but knowing his parents, his tickets would have possibly been booked. Well, there was only one thing left to do. He pulled out his mobile phone and sent out a message to the other tamers asking them if they would be able to come with him to Okinawa.

Hardly had he sent the message when a reply came. It was Kazu.

" _Okinawa, sounds great! Only Kenta and I can't come. We have summer classes...T_T_

 _But you guys enjoy and make sure to bring back some souvenirs for us! "_

Takato had nearly forgotten that the two had flunked in two to three subjects and hence landed in summer classes. Oh well, hopefully they other would have positive responses. Heart of hearts, he hoped Jeri did too. However, that thought was soon squished like a bug when his phone vibrated next.

' _Thanks for the invite but I can't come. I'm heading to my grandmother's place with my family.'_

Takato's heart sank even lower. He already had a feeling that Rika wouldn't come since she still preferred to be by herself. That just left Henry Wong and Ryo Akiyama. He assumed that the latter would be busy as he was still considered as the legendary tamer. So, that left him with the former.

He didn't receive any messages until late in the evening while he lay on his bed. The first message was from the half-Chinese, half-Japanese martial artist. ' _I don't have anything planned in particular, so I'll come.'_ Takato was relieved. At least he wasn't alone. His phone vibrated again and this time there were two messages. The first was from his fiery-haired friend. ' _It's either coming to Okinawa with you guys or going with my mom to Paris for photo shoots so I'll come with you guys.'_

The second message was from the legendary tamer ' _I was actually planning on spending my summer vacation with you guys in Shinjuku so, Okinawa is cool.'_

Takato felt his mood lift up a bit. He had his close friends coming with him. Maybe the summer vacation wouldn't be bad after all.

A few days later, Takato Rika and Henry found themselves checking in at the airport. The three tamers had bonded over the years to the point where they were best friends. They continued to talk about their digimon who had been sent into the digital world after the D-Reaper incident. Life had been peaceful but they all missed the adventure somewhere in their hearts, especially Rika. She had entered the Digimon tournament for the last time a year after the incident after which she retired.

Henry, on the other hand, took a great interest in the computers and the digital world. He joined Hypnos as a part-time researcher while continuing his high school in the same place as the Shinjuku Tamers.

The three tamers chit-chatted for a while on the plane, with Takato nearly setting Rika off once or twice. They laughed and played the Digimon card game till they were exhausted. Once they had landed, they were greeted by a tanned tamer with cerulean eyes. Ryo's flight had landed half an hour before theirs and so he waited at their terminal.

Takato looked around for any sign of his cousin but couldn't find him anywhere. He wondered if his Okinawan cousin was lost like before until he saw the said boy with a girl. Kai had grown considerably taller from when Takato last saw him. He was well-built that showed in red jacket which he left open. He still wore the white shell pendant around his neck.

"Hey, Kai. Long time no see," greeted Takato.

"Hey, Takato, Henry, Rika. Nice to see you again," greeted Kai. He turned to Ryo and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. " Hey, is he...Is he the legendary tamer, Ryo Akiyama?"

"Yes, he is," asked Takato.

"Wow! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Takato's cousin, Kai."

"Nice to meet you and you can call me Ryo," greeted the cerulean-eyed boy. Rika hmphed in annoyance. Kai then turned to introduce the girl beside him.

"Guys, I'm sure you three remember her but I'll introduce her anyway. She's Minami Uehara," said Kai.

"Hey, everyone. It's nice to see you again," she said with a smile. The three tamers recognized her instantly. Minami 's hair had grown much longer and she had tied it up in a ponytail. She was a yellow-coloured top with blue pants and wore a pair of sandals. Together the group of 6 headed to Kai's place. It was the beginning of the fun yet drama-filled vacation.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, you guys can expect a whole of drama to come henceforth. Rika will be the central focus of interest and I will be having many pairings with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived at Kai's place, the tamers briefly greeted his grandfather, Wataru Urazoe, before heading to their respective rooms. Kai, Takato, Henry and Ryo would share a room while the girls had another. They freshened up and sat to eat breakfast which consisted of some octopus that Kai had caught at dawn. He told the others about his tale of catching the tricky mollusc.

"That eight armed creature swam straight into a cave. That's where I cornered it with my harpoon and with one swift shot, I had myself an octo!" explained Kai.

"He's been going on and on about his catch since the time he got back!," said Minami, annoyed.

"Hey, that's not true! I only told you, grandpa and now them," protested Kai.

"Oh? So, you didn't tell that uncle at the fish shop or the aunty next door or..."

"Fine, I get it!"

Rika giggled, surprising the other tamers. "What?" she asked, reverting to her usual self. "Am I not supposed to laugh?"

"N-No, it's not like that," said Takato. "Just...It's rare to see you laugh and you look much nicer when you do." When Takato realized what he had blurted, he turned red and tried to cover it up, "I-I mean...Well...Uh..." But it failed.

Rika hmphed and looked away but there was a slight hint of pink on her cheeks. Henry raised an eyebrow, while Ryo continued to stare at Rika.

"Anyway," started Kai, breaking the awkward silence. "I thought we could visit Minami's dad, who lives on another isle. We'll all go by the speed boat. What's say you?"

"It's cool," said Rika.

"Yea, we haven't seen Mr. Uehara, since that incident with Mephistomon. It'll be good to see him," said Henry.

So, the troop made their way to the docks. As they were walking, Takato and Kai filled in Ryo about the battle with the large goat-faced digimon. Minami and Rika chatted about life in general. The former was telling Rika about her becoming a tamer a few days after the incident. She somehow ended up in the digital world where she was able to meet Seasarmon again and a digivice had appeared. Kai was jealous at first when he heard about it since he couldn't be a tamer like the others. However, he soon found his own things in life that he forgot all about it.

"Then one day, I was just unable to go into the digital world," said Minami. Rika knew what she meant. After the D-Reaper incident all portals to the digital world had closed. She missed Renamon, but there was nothing she could do. And so, she moved on with life. Being with the other tamers had indeed helped. "But you know what?" Minami, said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Kai and I met more often after that. He's really sweet, always helping me and making me smile."

"Yeah. He really does seem to be fun-loving guy," said Rika, with a smile.

"And what about me, Rika?" asked Ryo, popping up from behind her. Surprised by this, Minami suddenly lost balance and was about to fall when Ryo caught her. As she gazed into his cerulean blue eyes, the brunette blushed.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

"Y-yes. T-Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said with his usual pleasant smile. Rika bonked him on the head. "You should be apologizing not accepting her gratitude," she said rather harshly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for startling you..." Ryo apologized rather sheepishly.

"It's ok," said Minami. Now that she had a closer look at him, he did seem to be very handsome. He was tanned and was as tall as Kai, but more muscular. As they were nearing the docks, a lot of girls were eying Ryo and Kai, though the two said people were quite oblivious to it. Rika rolled her eyes as two girls approached the two in hopes of taking pictures with them. Takato sweat dropped when Kai displayed his strength by lifting one of the girls causing her to blush. Rika and Minami calmly ignored the scene and were walking ahead when two guys approached them. One had a moehawk and the other a buzz cut. Both had tattoos running down their arms.

"Hey girls, do you want to hang out with us?" asked one of them.

"Not interested. We're already with a group," answered Minami, pointing towards the boys.

"They won't be any fun. Come and join us instead," said the other guy.

"Like we said, not interested," said Rika, narrowing her eyes. The guys flinched, allowing the two girls to walk past them. However, the they weren't the type to be let go so easily. One of them grabbed Rika's hand much to her anger.

"Let go..." she said coldly.

"No, you're coming with us," said the moehawk haired guy. His grip on her arm tightened, making it harder for her to wriggle out. A scream from Minami, drew her attention away from the guy before her. The brunette had been caught by the buzz-cut guy who was now trying make moves on her. When Rika next spoke, her voice dropped to sub zero. "Let...her...go...now."

"Oh? Are you going to doing something ab-" before he could finish, Rika kicked him where it hurt. The guy immediately released her instantly and she gave him an uppercut. She rushed to help Minami by grabbing the guy's neck forcing him leave younger girl. She then proceeded to seismic toss him across the beach like a ball. The two guys lay flat on the ground. The tamers and spectators could only watch in awe. With one last glance of annoyance at them, Rika went to help Minami.

"Are you ok?" she asked, giving her hand.

"I'm ok.," said Minami, taking her hand and standing up. "You're...really strong Rika. I can't believe you actually took care of those goons like that!"

Rika smiled. "That's nothing. I just happen to have a good teacher," she said, looking at Henry. The martial artist was quite impressed with her feat. He was planning to interfere until he saw Rika fight back. He couldn't help but glow with pride. However, something about her smile set his heart racing.

Ryo and Kai had managed to get away from the crowd of girls. They too had been about to help the girls when Rika settled things. As the two goons were stirring up, the two boys towered over them with angry expressions.

"Don't you dare get close to those girls again," threatened Kai.

"If you do, you won't just be beaten by her you'll be our punching bags as well, got it?" warned Ryo. With that the two along with other boys headed to the girls. They were all praising Rika for quite a while. Only then did Henry add a small word of caution.

"I'm glad you're both unharmed and I am impressed by your strength Rika. Only do shout for help anytime you're out numbered. You never know when you might go down," he said, in concern.

"I can handle them all no problem, Henry. You don't have to worry," she assured.

"That's not the point Rika. We all know you're independent and all but there are times when you need to rely on others," said Ryo, walking beside her. "What would you do if there was someone stronger than you? What if that person were to overpower you? At times like those you need to call out for help."

"Don't need it. I'll just get stronger and stronger," she said, rather angrily. Why would she need _their_ protection? She could handle herself without anyone's help.  
"Um... I have to agree with them Rika," said Takato. "Things could have gone anyway. Though I'm really glad that you handled yourself but...please, do call on us when you need help."

"What so that you can get beat up? No thanks," said Rika. "I can handle myself, anytime, anyday." With that she stalked ahead.

"A fierce one ain't she?" said Kai. "I'm kind of interested in her." Minami , Ryo and Henry looked at him a small black feeling growing within them. However, they soon forgot those feelings once they arrived at the docks.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always liked Rika and viewed her as a very strong character. I was initially planning to have Ryo and Kai help them out but decided to give Rika the spotlight. The reason for this is that she is too independent to the point where she feels she can handle any situation by herself. Eventually through her interactions with the others, she'll slowly learn to depend on others once in a while. Read and review, let me know what you feel about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai surveyed the docks to find his speedboat. He found it parked between two smaller boats towards the end. It was a pearly white with purple stripes. He was proud of it for he had bought with his own money. He'd been working part-time jobs at various places for three years and he'd finally bought this bought a month ago. It was his pride and joy. Though he still enjoyed swimming to the other islands, he seemed to prefer his speedboat these days. More so since Minami was there. He explained the various parts to the tamers and helped them climb in.

Rika studied the boat with outmost curiosity. Indeed, it was a wonderful piece of craftsmanship. "This really is a beautiful boat," she said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it Rika," said Kai, from behind her. This caused her to blush ever so slightly.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" he asked.

"Nah, not really," she replied, with a straight face.

She was stood on the deck for a while, taking deep breaths of the sea breeze. It felt very good and reminded her of the last time she had come out to sea. That was when she was very young and it was one of the few trips she went on with both her parents. Her mother had a photo shoot in Hawaii and got tickets for her family as well. Those were the times when her parents got along well. She recalled standing on a deck of the ship gazing into the blue of the ocean. Her parents stood on either side, laughing and joking around while they held her small hands. The vast blue ocean had become her favourite colour almost instantly for it brought with it much calm and joy. She recalled playing on the beach in her little swimsuit and a yellow tube around her waist. Her father held her hand and to teach her how to swim while her mother clicked photos. Those were the days. How she missed them.

' _No, Rika. You can't return to those days. They're gone and will never come back,'_ she told herself. Tears were almost at the brim of her eyes and she willed them away.

A pair of arms circled her waist, sending a jolt down her spine. She stiffened at the sudden contact and turned only for her violet eyes to meet cerulean blue ones.

"Wha-!? Ryo!" she cried, pushing him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

His eyes had softened when he looked at her. "I...just thought you seemed down. You were staring so intently into the ocean...like you were seeing something else..." he trailed off. Rika reverted to her ice queen demeanor immediately. Even though he'd hit the mark, she wasn't the type to show her weakness.

"I wasn't. I was enjoying the sea breeze...until you interrupted me," she said coldly, before walking away.

"I'm sorry Rika. I didn't mean t-" he started but she had already headed towards Minami. Sighing, he was about to follow, when Henry came up to him. "Let her be," he said. "She'll be ok." Ryo nodded but his eyes continued to linger on the flame-haired girl.

Rika had no intention of seeing Ryo again. Her face had turned red when he had held her. She was _not_ falling for him but her heart wouldn't stop racing. She had to distract herself somehow. So, she struck up a conversation with Minami which wasn't exactly a good idea. The two girls initially spoke about the sea, the digimon and their plans for the future. All was well until the brunette brought up a certain topic.

"Um...Rika, can I ask you something?" she asked timidly.

"Sure. What is it?" answered Rika.

"It's...It's about Ryo. What is your relationship with him?"

If Rika was disturbed by the question, she didn't show it. "Well, I hated him at first. But now he's...an ally. A friend I guess?"

"I see. Ummm..." Minami glanced in the legendary tamer's direction before continuing. " I...I think I've got a crush on Ryo. I know it's probably nothing big but...um...Anyway, don't tell Ryo, ok?"

"I won't. You have my word," said Rika. She felt a strange feeling creep inside of her. Assuming she was thirsty, she told Minami that she'd be back soon. She went into the cabin and pulled out a small can of coke from the mini freezer there. She took her time sipping it. When she was done, she discarded the can in the small dustbin next to the freezer. She felt much better and was about to head out when the sound of laughter filled her ears.

She stepped out to see Minami, animatedly chatting with Ryo. The two sat beside each other and were joking around and talking like they were old friends. Rika may not have been an expert in love but she could tell that the brunette really had fallen for the Digimon King. Minami was presently giggling at something that Ryo had said.

"You're so funny Ryo!" she said, laughing. "Really, it's nice to have someone like you around!"

"Why, thank you, Minami," he said, with his usual smile. The other girl blushed but he didn't seem to notice.

It was the first time Rika had seen Ryo flirting with a girl other than her. He was always spoke politely and sweetly with the other girls including Jeri so it was surprise to see him being so free with another girl. She smiled to herself. ' _Maybe, he's finally found someone...Someone whom he can open his heart to.'_ She felt a sudden tug in her own heart and wasn't sure why the sight of the two made her uneasy. It wasn't like she had a thing for Ryo or anything. In fact she was most annoyed by him. And yet when she saw him at complete ease with Minami, all she wanted to do was disappear. ' _W-What is this? Why am I feeling like this? No, Rika. Pull yourself together.'_

She looked around for Henry but he seemed to have busied himself with observing the dolphins and flying fish. So, Rika decided to head inside the cabin instead. She found Kai at the steering wheel.

"Hey Kai," she greeted. 'Where's Takato?"

"He's resting over there on that bed," replied Kai,indicating towards the brown haired tamer sprawled across the little bed, with his chin. "He never could handle the sea."

"I can see that. He's even more hopeless than usual," said Rika, sarcastically.

"Well, he's been like that since we were young. Always sea sick when on board."

"Oh, and what about you?"

"Me? Well, I wasn't exactly one for boats before. I preferred swimming to each of the islands," said Kai.

"Well, Takato did say you're a good swimmer," said Rika, standing next to Kai. "And now you're into boats."

Kai smiled. "Say Rika, wanna try steering the boat?"

"Can I really?"

"Sure! I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Then I'd love to. Teach me how," said Rika eagerly. Kai's smile turned into a grin. He first explained all the different parts. Then he allowed her to have takeover the wheel. As she held the wooden wheel in her hands, Rika felt like she'd just become the captain of a ship. Kai guided the wheel from beside her. Occasionally, their hands would touch ever so slightly causing Rika to blush. Kai, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. He told Rika about some of his adventures and some of the funny incidents caused the ice queen to actually laugh. Soon, she felt comfortable taking him, like he was a close friend. Two tamers watched the two from afar, one with pangs of jealousy and the other with amusement. They reached their destination in half an hour.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I actually found Kai and Rika to be a very interesting pairing. Both have that adventurous streak in them. You can surely hope to see more of this pairing. Read and review and tell me how it was!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the boat touched land, Takato jumped off to barf. Rika followed to help clean himself Kai helped Minami, with Ryo and Henry who got down last. The island seemed to have become more of a forest than before. In the midst of the thick pastel green a grey tower jutted out, just enough for them to know the location of the laboratory.

Minami and Kai lead the others down the forest path. Takato struggled to keep up as he still recovering from the sea trip. Upon seeing him panting, Rika slowed down her pace to match his.

"Hey, gogglehead. If you're tired, you can rest a while you know," she said.

"Nah, it's ok. I can go on," he said, though his face said otherwise. Before Takato could say anything more, Rika turned and called out to the others. "Hey, you guys!" The others turned back to her. "You all go on ahead. Gogglehead here doesn't seem too well so we'll take a break here and join you guys soon at the laboratory."

"Rika, I'm ok. Real-"started Takato but was cut off by Kai.

"Takato, Rika are you guys sure? We can all rest and then proceed," he said.

"It's fine. You guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you soon," said Rika.

"Sure if you say -"

"No can do," intervened Ryo. "Do you even know the route to the lab? You don't right? Neither does Takato. It would be best if we all stick together."

"No need. We can find the lab easily. Unlike you, the two of us have been here before so we'll be fine," retorted Rika.

"But still," protested Ryo. "It's not like you remember the entire route, right? You'll both just end up getting lost!"

"Of course we won't. We'll be just fine." Takato looked back and forth between his two friends, unsure of what to do. He was still feeling dizzy from the travel.

Ryo wanted to argue with her but couldn't bring himself to. Why couldn't she understand his uneasiness at leaving the two of them behind? It wasn't just because he was worried about them finding the way. Somewhere within him, Ryo didn't want to leave Rika alone with Takato. Even though, he was fully aware that the googlehead had Jeri, he couldn't help but feel that the flame haired girl had a thing for the naive goggle head. He was worried that the two would have moments which would end up with Takato also reciprocating her feelings. The very thought made him lose his cool. But of course, he couldn't very well tell her that.

"I'll stay back with them then," said a sweet voice next to him. It was Minami. "If I'm with them, then they won't get lost, right?"

Now it was Kai's turn to have worried lines. "Y-You want to stay back? Are you sure Minami?"

"I'll be ok, Kai. Takato and Rika are with me so I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Her eyes wandered to Ryo briefly before returning to Kai.

"Well, if you say so," said Kai, rather unsurely. "Let's go guys." And so, Kai, Henry and a reluctant Ryo went ahead while Minami, Rika and Takato took a short break. Takato sat against one of the trees with Minami and Rika stand next to him.

"Take your time, Takato," said Minami. "The lab is only 15 minute walk from here."

"Thanks and sorry... to have to make you both wait with me," said Takato apologetically.

"What are you apologizing for? That's what friends are for, aren't they?" said Rika.

"Friends? Wow! I never thought I'd hear those words from you, Rika."

"Oh, shut up googlehead. I maybe be cold at times but that doesn't mean I'm heartless."

"Yeah, I know. It's just it's nice to know you think of us as friends. You wouldn't even consider me or the others one before."

"Well, people change as times change," said Rika crossing her arms and looking away. A slight pink colour tinted her cheeks. Rika had grown to like Takato after the encounter with the D-Reaper. She wasn't one for confessing and all the other mushy romance stuff yet one day, she built up the courage to confess to him. However, the day she picked was the exact same day, Takato decided to confess to Jeri. Unfortunately, Rika ended up listening to his confession and Jeri's immediate response, from outside the empty classroom. Though she smiled happily at the sight of her friends becoming lovers, a small tear drop had slide down her cheek. She went home and cried silently wishing that if Renamon were there, at least her fox friend would have comforted her. It took her a while to get over it. With some help from Henry, she managed to get back on her feet. This had occurred 3 years ago. Though she was over him, she still considered him as one of her close friends.

After ten minutes, Takato stood up, feeling much better. Together the three of them made their way to the Uehara laboratory. They reached the dull grey tower within 15 minutes. Kai and the others were nowhere to be seen. Assuming they were already inside, the trio trooped in. Minami took them through the small corridor with research rooms on either side. They took the stairs to the second floor and stopped before the first door on the right. Voices could be heard behind the door. Minami knocked gently.

"Yes, come in," called a deep voice from the inside. The stepped inside to find the three boys and a man in his mid-fifties. His hair was sprinkled with white strands almost everywhere. He greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome, welcome!" greeted Mr. Uehara, with a smile. "It's so nice to have you all here." Minami went ahead and gave her father a hug. Rika couldn't help but feel tug in her chest. The scene was a warm one for her and for a few seconds she pictured herself and her father. She quickly willed the thought aside. It was no use thinking about the past now.

"I was just explaining to the others about my latest research," said Mr. Uehara. "We recently came upon mysterious meteorite site on an island a few miles from here. There was only a small bit of the meteor left, about the size of a mini whale. While we were took a small chunk for analyzing, we came upon quite a few interesting metals embedded inside."

"What kind of metals, Sir?" asked Henry inquisitively.

"Well, we've found a lot of gold, platinum and of course iron. There's a another metal as well and we are yet to understand it's properties ourselves."

"Wow... What I'd do to be able to see the meteor myself," said Henry.

"Then how about you all join me in my next visit to the meteor site?" suggested Mr. Uehara.

"Really? Is it really ok for us to come?" asked Henry, his eyes shining in happiness. Having come to Okinawa once to inspect some underwater ruins before, he was quite excited at the thought of the meteor.

"Of course! I'll be going there two days from now by around noon. So, if you all come to this island by 12, then we'll all go together in the research ship."

"We'd love to come!" replied Rika.

"Yeah," said Kai. "I haven't seen a real life meteor before so it should be interesting." The others agreed as well, all of them being excited about it in their own ways.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. Come on, I'll take you on a tour around the lab," said Mr. Uehara. He guided them through the various research rooms. Though his eyes looked normal, Henry had an ignited spark in them. He pulled out a notebook and wrote down a few things that Mr. Uehara said as well as certain points he felt were noteworthy. These were for his own future research use. Rika, who was walking beside him, observed the different kinds of research, especially those related to the marine life and technology. Here, she and Henry would discuss about the kind of saline water samples that were being researched or the new kind of hydrophones being developed or the box jellyfish found on the shores of the Okinawa islands. Ryo and Minami walked behind them with Minami talking about her father's work and the kinds of experiences she had along with him. Ryo listened to her and shared a few things about his own life, though it was mostly about his survival in the digital world. Kai looked bored while Takato took in the grandeur of the research facility.

They took a break 1p.m, for lunch at the cafeteria. Once their plates were loaded, they sat at the table furthest from the rest of the crowd.

"So, did you all enjoy the tour?" asked Mr. Uehara.

"Yes, we did. Thank you very much!" they said in unison. Once they were done with lunch, the troop headed back to the beach where Kai's boat lay. Takato's face paled immediately.

"Ugh...I just hope I don't throw up again..."

Kai pat his cousin on the back, "Good luck with that cousin. Just...try not to dirty my new boat, ok?" With that they set off back to Kai's place.

* * *

 **A/N: That's another chapter out! I was initially plan to have a Rikato moment but thought against it (cuz I'm having more fun with KaixRika XD ) Anyway, I'm still not sure what to do with Henry and Rika but will work something out for them.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day all the teens sat lazily in Kai's tatami mat house. Kai's grandfather had gone out to meet a friend whilst leaving Kai in charge. Takato checked his phone for messages from Jeri. He'd been writing to her now and then but hadn't received any reply yet. Worry lines formed on his forehead from anticipating the possible reasons for this.

"You thinking about Jeri?" asked Rika, when he let out a sigh. Takato looked up briefly before glancing at his phone again. "It'll be ok," she assured. "Jeri's either been too busy to check her phone or she must have broken it somehow and bought a new one."

"Yeah... But I can't help but think... what if she's decided to leave me for good?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Jeri isn't that kind of person. If you love her and she you, you'll trust in each other more," said Rika, firmly. Takato smiled. "Thanks Rika. I'll believe in her."

Her lips curved ever so slightly. "Good. And if you need any advice, I'm here for you."

"What are you two going on about?" asked Ryo, coming up to them. He had only heard the last 4 words and couldn't contain himself.

"Oh nothing," said Takato quickly, so as to not bring up his problem with Jeri. "Really. We were just...uh..."

"Talking about how fun it'll be to see the meteorite tomorrow," finished Rika.

"Yeah," said Takato. Ryo raised his eyebrow in suspicion as he looked from one to the other. Rika had her usual poker face while the brunette's face looked like he was guilty. Ryo felt there was something going on between them but before he could question them further, Minami came upto them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Wanna go play some water sports at the beach? It's really fun, you know."

"Sure, why not?" said Rika. "We've just been sitting around after all."

So, it was decided and they all headed to the beach. Kai was telling them all about the various sports like surfing, wakeboarding, scuba diving, etc. "You know there is also a really neat place where you can go boating. This place is like a mini lake of sorts with greenery around it. One can see the sunset from there and it's said to be really beautiful!" exclaimed Minami.

"Oh, yeah. I've been there once before. It really is breath taking," said Kai dreamily.

"Then let's go there after we finish play the other sports," said Takato.

They quickly changed into their bathing suits. Kai and Ryo competed to see who was better at surfing. A flock of girls soon gathered to goggle and giggle over the two handsome boys. Takato watched them from the shore. The young brunette, chose to wet his feet in the shallow waters rather than play any sport. Henry was busy looking for starfish since heard there was special spot where they could be found. While he was looking for them, he stopped to observe a small school of hermit crabs.

Rika and Minami came out of the dressing room, the former in a pink and red halter top with shorts and red sandals while the latter wore a white one piece with similar colour sandals. Rika had hair up in her usual spiky ponytail and wore a straw summer hat over her head. Minami looked around nervously as a few guys turned to stare at them. One icy glare from Rika however, sent them scurrying in other directions. Minami was grateful to have the red head by her side. The two girls stood near Takato, watching the heated surfing competition. Minami's eyes followed Ryo while Rika watched them both with great interest.

"They're both really good," said Rika. "It's refreshing to see someone other than hero-boy take the spotlight."

"Oh, Kai's been at the sea since the time he was born," said Takato. "You could say that it's his territory."

"True," said Minami "But Ryo's really good. I mean look at how he's taking on those rough waves!"

"Kai seems completely at ease though. Just look at the stunts he's pulling," said Rika, as Kai did a triple flip through the waves. Ryo, unwillingly to back down, swerved and did a few flips too. It was indeed a neck to neck match.

Takato looked at the two, a little envious. "If I wasn't so seasick, I could've joined them... It's a pity though..."

"Don't worry about it goggle head. There's still a lot you can do on the shore too," said Rika.

"Yeah...Maybe I'll build a sandcastle or something," said Takato, though he didn't sound enthusiastic about it. He looked at the seawater dejectedly. ' _If only Jeri was here...'_ But before he could finish the thought, he found himself being splashed by salty water.

"You let your guard down goggle head!" said Rika, splashing him with more water.

"Hey! No fair! Take this!" said Takato, sending tossing water at her. The two laughed away all the while splashing water at the other. Minami joined them as well. Ryo and Kai who had just managed to finish their surfing match (Kai won due to his experience at sea), saw the two girls and Takato having fun. They ran to join them just as Henry came from the other direction. Soon they played in the waters till they were quite tired.

"So, what next?" asked Ryo.

"How about Watermelon smashing?" suggested Minami. They all agreed. Kai brought three large watermelons while Minami fetched a sturdy stick and blindfold cloth. The first one to try was Takato. He was close but missed quite a few times. After him was Ryo who managed to smash the watermelon without a hitch. "See, that princess," he said, coming towards Rika. "I'm pretty good aren't I?"

"We'll see about that," she answered, taking the stick and blindfold from his hand. As she did so, their skin touched ever so slightly. Rika felt a small blush creep up her cheek. The watermelon was set and Rika blindfolded with the stick in hand. The others tried to confuse her with different directions but she paid them no heed. She slowly walked in the direction she felt the watermelon was. As she approached closer and closer, voices called out to her saying "No, Rika! Not that way! Turn around!" She didn't heed them and instead raised the stick to deliver a blow.

"No! Wait Rika!" cried a voice, but it as too late. Her stick connected...not to the watermelon, but someone's head. She took off her blindfold only to cry out in horror. "TAKATO! NO! ARE YOU OK?" She knelt next to the brunette who was now unconscious.

"Wow, Rika," whistled Kai. "That was some hit. I think he's going to be knocked out for quite a while,"

"I-I didn't mean to... I hope he's ok..." said Rika worriedly.

"Don't worry," assured Henry. "He's just unconscious. He'll come around in a bit. There aren't any major injuries either. But we need to cool that concussion on his head. I'll go get some ice. You guys watch over him." With that he upped and left to get an ice pack. Rika lifted Takato's head ever so lightly and placed it on her lap.  
"It's all my fault," she said. "I'll...take responsibility for this. I'll wait here till he wakes up."

"You're going to be like this till he comes too?" asked Ryo, pointing the brunette lying on Rika's soft legs. He felt pang of jealously, wishing it was him who had gotten hit and not Takato. Then it would have been him on Rika's lap.

"This is the least I can do for him," she said, stroking Takato's head gently. Ryo fought the urge to try and pull her hand away and if possible drag her completely away from the younger tamer. He looked away so he wouldn't end up doing something that could harm either of the tamers. Henry came back with the ice pack and placed it on the brown-haired tamer's forehead.

They all sat around chit-chatting for a while. Takato slowly regained consciousness after about an hour. He nearly knocked himself out again when he realized he'd been sleeping on Rika's lap. One thing was to be knocked out by her but to be privileged enough to sleep on her lap? He could only hope she wasn't going to shove him or something. But Rika's eyes were soft. "Hey...It's good to see you're awake. I-I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"I-It's ok, don't worry about it," he said with a sheepish smile. Then he shuddered for he felt a cold chill running down his spine like someone was glaring daggers at him. But when he turned around, he could only see Ryo and Minami smiling at him and asking him if he was ok. So, he smiled and said "I'm fine." Little did he know about the cold aura behind a certain tamer's eyes.

They all took a break for lunch. Kai and Henry went to get something to eat while the others discussed their next course of action.

"How about we all go scuba diving after this and then the place where we can see the sunset?" suggested Rika.

"Sound's great. Let's do that then," agreed the others.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought it would be nice to see a soft spoken Rika unlike her usual fiery self. As for Ryo, you be sure he'll be burning with jealous for quite sometime.**

 **Do hope you enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a small lunch at a nearby beach cafe, the group went to the scuba diving area. There were already a few people putting on their diving equipment and going underwater. Just as they came towards one of the shops, a middle aged man called out to Kai. The Okinawan boy turned around and his smile was so wide Minami thought it would stretch beyond his face. "Hey, Mr. Furusawa! It's been a while!"

The middle-aged man had a mop of seaweed like hair. He wore a black and red diving suit. "You kids here for scuba diving I presume. You can rent' em at my shop there," he said, pointing to a shop with a candy coloured rooftop.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Furusawa!" said Kai. "Let me introduce you. This is Mr. Hiroto Furusawa, a seasoned scuba diver. He's the one who taught me how to swim as a child and got me into surfing as well among many other things."

"Nice to meet you kids," greeted Mr. Furusawa. "Let me know if you need anything related to scuba diving. Ah, how many of you done this before?"

Rika, Henry and Kai raised their hand. "I see,' continued Mr. Furusawa. "Think I'll have to give the rest of you basic training. Come along!"

As they were walking, Mr. Furusawa, glanced briefly at Rika and Minami then pulled Kai aside as he lead them. "So," he whispered. "Have you told that Uehara girl that you like her?"

Kai blushed. "O-Of course not! B-Besides...s-she seems to like that other guy," he said, glancing at Ryo. The legendary tamer was walking between the two girls, joking around. Rika looked annoyed while, Minami looked like she was enjoying herself. Kai felt a prick on the inside but couldn't do anything about it.  
"Oh? But you know, that other girl... the red head seems more like your type. Just saying..." said Mr. Furusawa.

"Hm? You mean, Rika? Well, she is pretty and sporty. But... I'm not sure if she's my type," answered Kai. He turned to see Rika, who caught his eyes.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing," he said, turning away. Kai could feel Minami's eyes on him along with Rika's puzzled ones.

"A-Anyway, can I pay the usual for the equipment?" he asked.

"Sure, my boy. You're one of my regular customers...Not to mention, you attract customers too," said Mr. Furusawa. Whenever, Kai visited the scuba diver, a flock of both guys and girls followed and ended up scuba diving using Mr. Furusawa's gear. Of course, Kai wasn't aware if his popularity.

The tamers quickly changed into their diving equipment. Mr. Furusawa went through the basics with all of them just in case. After that they were asked to pair off. Mr. Furusawa decided the pairs so he could do his bit to help his young friend's love life. The Okinawan girl was a little down about not being paired up with Ryo but soon cheered up thanks to Kai. Suddenly, Minami felt unsteady and Kai held her to help keep balance. A small blush formed on either of their cheeks. "Y-You ok, Minami?" asked Kai, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok Kai. Just swayed a bit, that's all," replied Minami. Rika smirked at the two from afar. They made a sweet couple, almost as good as Takato and Jeri. She glanced the gogglehead brunette who ended up being paired with the legendary tamer.

"I hope it'll be ok," said Takato nervously as he looked down and the deep waters.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. You remember the signals, don't you?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, I do," answered Takato. "I just have to shake my hand if things are bad, right? Or show a thumbs up if I need help." Ryo nodded. Then he chanced to catch Rika's eyes.

"Oh Princess!" he called out to her with a smirk. "How come you're looking this way? Need something?"

"As if. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much," said Rika, turning away and folding her arms. She had been staring at Ryo unintentionally. Damn, he looked god in the diving suit.

Likewise, Ryo had similar thoughts about her but he couldn't bring himself to voice it out. So, he decided to tease her like he usually did. "Oh? You sure? Perhaps, you wanted to switch partners? I'd be more than happy to be yours!"

A shade of red like an apple coloured the fiery tamer's face. "Like hell I do! I'm content with Henry being my partner thank you very much!," she said, grabbing the blue-haired tamer's hand before sticking her tongue out at Ryo.

Henry who had been gazing underwater to see if he could spot any interesting creature, was surprised by her action. He looked between her and Ryo quite puzzled but came to understand the situation quickly. However, he did not ask Rika to release his arm. Either he was too pre-occupied with fish below him or he was too conscious of the model-like girl's touch. Though it was the former, Ryo's mind was already picturing the two as a couple. He unintentionally ended up squeezing Takato's hand... a little _too_ hard.

"Ow!" squealed the brunette. "That hurts Ryo!"

"Ah! I'm sorry," apologized Ryo, releasing his hold. He shook his head to clear the dark thoughts away. They were all here to have fun and he had no intention of spoiling that by being overcome with jealousy.

Kai and Minami dived in first followed by Henry and Rika and last by Ryo and Takato. They all marveled at the sight of the beautiful corals and schools of colourful fishes that played hide and seek around them. Minami gazed at the butterfish a little below. Noticing the cute smile on her face, Kai, gently helped delve a little closer to them.

Ryo had a little trouble and couldn't see much as Takato had a lot of problems breathing under water. He had to bring him up to the surface every few minutes. Though he was exasperated upon being unable to see much, Ryo was very patient with Takato. A part of him wanted to follow Henry and Rika. They two of them had been so engrossed by the underwater world that they went deeper and deeper...all the while holding hands. This did not sit well with Ryo... _at all_.

After a bringing Takato up to the surface for what seemed like the 20th time, Ryo felt his patience dying on him. Almost as if he had sensed this, Takato said, "Hey, I'm sorry to keep troubling you like this. I think I've had enough. I'll go back to the shore so you can enjoy."

"Are you sure?" asked Ryo, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I am," answered Takato. "Wish I could've shown Jeri this. She would've been happy..."

"We can. I think Mr. Furusawa mentioned that they have videos of the underwater experiences. Maybe you can buy one for her."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again, Ryo and have a good time," said Takato, making his way back to the shore. Ryo dived back underwater. He went deeper and deeper or as much was possible with the small cylinder and mask. The deep blue had a calming effect on him. He felt like he was soaring through the sky rather than being in the ocean. Shoals of corals and school of a variety of fish caught his cerulean eyes. If paradise had to be described, it would possibly be something like this. All was fine until a particular sight destroyed his ecstasy in a single blow.

A little below him, he saw two blurred figures and one of them had distinct red hair. No doubt it was Rika and Henry. The former was pointing at something to the latter. He swam so he could get closer look. Just before he could reach them, he thought he saw a small shadow pass by. The next minute, he saw Rika clinging onto Henry, her arms around his neck. They were gazing into each other's eyes after which Henry patted her on the back and held her close. Ryo felt a heaviness in his head, though he wasn't sure if it was the water pressure or something else. He felt a surge of anger and he desperately tried to suppress it. So, he did the next best thing, he swam as fast as he could to the surface. Once he reached he got out of the water. He walked past Minami and Kai without realizing they were there.

"Hey, Ryo-" called out Minami, but he walked past her like her didn't see her. The young girl looked hurt but her expression soon changed to worry. Kai put an arm around her as if to console her but a small fire in lit in his eyes as he watched Ryo walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm enjoying making Ryo burn. ^_^ But not to worry, you can all look forward to a nice Ryuki moment in the next chapter!**

 **Do read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had slowly begun to descend into the horizon as the tamers made their way towards the boating area. Henry and Rika had been the last ones to surface. They looked quite pleased with their findings and were chatting animatedly about the starfish, butterfish, corals and many other things that they observed. Ryo had disappeared in the meanwhile causing the others to worry. The tanned boy however, merely strolled down the beach to cool his head. He kicked a can as hard as he could and sent it flying towards a couple nearby. They received quite a shock and quickly moved away upon seeing the ferocious look on his face. It was like he'd become an uncontrollable Cyberdramon. The boy himself was shocked by his actions but couldn't do anything about it. The very image of Henry and Rika hugging each other played and replayed again and again like a broken record, in his head.

 _'No, I can't be like this...'_ he thought to himself. _'If she's chosen him then there's nothing much I can do.'_

Taking a few deep breaths, he headed back to the others. Minami ran towards him as soon as she spotted his figure.

"Ryo!" she cried. "Are you ok? Did something happen while scuba diving?"

"I'm ok," he said, donning on his best smile. "Just thought I'd go for a stroll that's all."

"Man, you had us worried there. You didn't come back for a whole 30 minutes!" exclaimed Takato.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. Henry, Rika and Kai had caught up to them. Though they weren't holding hands anymore, Ryo's eyes made him see Henry and Rika seem like they were.

"Now that we're all here, shall we head to the Sunset area?" asked Kai. They all agreed. Rika sensed something off with Ryo. She wasn't sure why but he seemed low and was trying to keep a straight face. She hoped she was over thinking seeing as he was chatting away happily with Minami and Kai. But the needling feeling didn't leave her.

They soon reached the Sunset area. It was just like Minami had described. Palm trees and few other trees surrounded the little lake. It was just about wide for a round of boating. Ahead of them, the orange sun illuminated the waters painting it in its colour. A few wooden boats were parked on their side of the bank. They could see a few people on some rowing across the lake. Most of them were couples.

As they inspected the boats, they realized that it was just enough for two people. "We'll have to pair up... _again_ ," said Takato.

"Shall we draw lots to see who goes with whom?" suggested Minami.

"No, I think we need a guy each to go with you girls. So, one pair will be with just two guys," said Henry.

"Are you trying to say that we can't row by ourselves Wong?" questioned Rika, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just...want to make sure you girls are safe, that's all," he said.

"Well, count me out," said Takato. "I'm too exhausted to do any rowing."

"Guess that makes 5 of us," said Kai.

"Nah, I don't feel up to it either," said Henry. "Besides, I want to fill up my data book with the neat things we found today."

"So, I that just leaves the 4 of us," said Kai.

"I'll go with Minami," said Ryo, much to everyone's surprise. Minami turned red and looked away shyly. Rika was shocked as she had expected him to tease her. This was definitely not like him...unless he _liked_ Minami. She felt something tug at her insides. Kai was certainly _not_ pleased.

"Hold on, man!" he said. "I'll go with Minami."

"It's fine, I'll go with her. In fact I'd really like to go with her," argued Ryo. In his head he assumed Rika to be with Henry and didn't want to ruin their relationship. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he was around her so he decided to be with the other girl, even if he wasn't to be as happy in her company. Kai and Ryo argued back and forth with Minami trying to stop Kai. At last, Henry broke up the fight by asking the two to draw lots - two strips of paper with each girls name. Once they drew it, Kai smiled in joy while Ryo looked uncomfortable.

Kai took Minami towards one of the boats. The young girl glanced back at Ryo once, before running after Kai. Upon seeing the disturbed look on Ryo's face, Rika looked a little annoyed.

"Hey...This isn't like you, Ryo," she said rather angrily. "If...If you really don't want to go boat riding with me than I'll go by myself."

"No! That's not it!" cried Ryo. He sighed when he saw anger flashed her face.

"Then what is?" she asked, flaring up.

"Nothing," sighed Ryo. "Let's go." He held out his hand and she took it. When they came towards the boat, Ryo got on first and held out his hand to help her.

"I can get on by myself thank you very much!" growled Rika, slapping his hand away. She got on behind him and sat down.

"I'll handle the rowing," said Ryo.

"Do what you want," answered Rika. She didn't know why but she felt very angry at him.

So, Ryo began rowing the boat slowly and gently through the calm waters. He was very happy to be with her, alone...like this. Yet, he couldn't shake the bitterness at the thought of Takato on her lap or Henry holding her so close. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, so he chose to stare at the orange water. Rika had similar feelings. She assumed that Ryo had fallen for Minami and had actually wanted to be with the other girl than her. This made her upset, though she wasn't sure why. She looked to her right to see the sunset. It was beautiful and it reminded of the days she had spent with her father. Yes, those were the good times.

Before she knew it, memories flooded into her head along with a waves of nostalgia and she began to sing ever so sweetly, ever so softly -

 _"_ _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_ _  
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete ne...'_

Ryo's face snapped up as he turned to face the beautiful girl. He had no idea that Rika could sing, especially not this mesmerisingly.

"Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni totsuzen tobikonde kita"

Rika had a peaceful yet painful smile on he face as she gazed at the sunset, words flowing from her mouth.

 _Sukoshi itakatta toko yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_  
 _Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_  
 _Sono nukumori wo sotto poketto ni tsume konde aruite ikitai..._ "

Ryo gazed at her figure, the glowing sunset highlighting her features. She looked so beautiful with the straw hat, the halter top and shorts. It made him realize just how much she'd grown and her fire like hair flowed past her shoulders till her hips. He hadn't even realized she had let her hair down after the scuba diving. He couldn't bring himself to tear away from her even though he knew quite well she would beat him up for it. Something about her sad violet eyes drew him in. _  
_

 _"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_  
 _Sabishii toki mo hirogaru orenji wo nagamete_  
 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_  
Ima sugu aitai sono kimochi wo onegai tsutaete n _e"_

Rika paused realizing that she'd been singing. She hoped she hadn't done that aloud but the stunned expression on Ryo's face made her turn red.

"W-What are you looking at?" she asked embarrassed.

"Beautiful..." murmured Ryo. "You... have a melodious voice."

"Th-Thanks, I guess," answered Rika, blushing. "Um..."

"Err..." The two found themselves at loss for words. It was Ryo who soon regained his composure. "So, uh, how come you never showed us your talent for singing?"

"Like hell I do," asked Rika. "Besides, it's not something I want others to know." Then she brought forth a dangerous look in her eyes. "Swear you won't tell a soul!"

Ryo was taken aback but then burst out laughing. "Stop laughing, Akiyama!" cried Rika.

"S-Sorry," he said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the famous Digimon Queen is also a singer."

Rika glowered at him. Of all the times to let her guard down.

"So, " he continued. "Mind telling me why you sounded so sorrowful when you were singing?"

The young girl was startled by him sudden question. "T-That's...I..." She sighed. "Promise to keep this to yourself?"

"Yes," promised Ryo, immediately.

"When I was young, my father often took me to parks to play. We would play and play until the sunset. He would push me on the swings and that's when I would sometimes sing this song. He always loved it when I sang... But then one day, he upped and left...And that was that. I never saw him again..." finished Rika. She caught Ryo's eyes. They had a softer look in them.

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"It's fine," she replied. "Just don't tell anyone, not even Henry." At the sound of his name, a dark look passed by Ryo's face.

"Why don't you want to tell him? Isn't he your boyfriend?" asked Ryo, without thinking.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Rika bewildered.

Before he could stop himself, Ryo blurted out what he has seen while scuba diving. When he was done, Rika burst out laughing, causing Ryo to feel hurt.

"I can't believe you thought that!" she said. "You see a large fish suddenly crept upon us and gave me a fright. That's how I ended up clinging onto Henry. He was patting me to tell calm me down, that's all."

Ryo felt like an idiot. "Ah, I see. That's it was.. Hahaha" He could barely laugh at his own foolishness. To think he'd been brooding over nothing. Rika smiled when she saw the light back in his eyes. She liked him most when he was happy and cheerful even though his refreshing smile _was_ overbearing at times.

"So, will you finish the song?" he asked, making her turn the shade of a tomato.

"Like hell I will!" she retorted.

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot," said Ryo, continuing to row. Rika glared at him for a few second before simmering down. "The sunset really is breathtaking from here, huh?" she said, gazing at the ball of orange.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ryo, gazing at it as well.

 _"_ _Anata ga ichiban suki na saikou no egao de_ _  
Mukaerareru you ni watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai..."_

Ryo had one thought running in his head as he took in both her song and glowing figure. _'In my eyes Rika, you're more breathtaking than anything else right now.'_

 _"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_  
 _Kujikesou demo kirei na orenji wo dakishime_  
 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_  
 _Shinjite ireba sono kimochi wa kanarazu todoku tte_

 _Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_  
 _Tooku ni itemo onaji orenji wo kanjite_  
 _Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo ano yuuji wa tsunagatteru kara_  
 _Mou nakanai yo futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru_  
 _Futari no ai kokoro wo terashiteru..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Digimon Characters nor the song in this fanfiction.**

 **Hope you all liked it. I had this image of Rika and Ryo in mind for quite sometime so I decided to have this moment here.**

 **Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they two finished their boat ride, the sun had set. Ryo docked the boat and got off first. Then he held out his hand to Rika. This time she didn't refuse him. The two of them were smiling, being quite content with the other. They were walking towards to the others still holding hands. Kai and Minami had finished their ride a few minutes before the other two however, the two Okinawans disappeared somewhere.

"Well, you guys took your time," said Henry. "How was the ride?"

"Not bad, I guess," said Rika. Ryo flashed his ' _refreshing_ ' smile.

"That's a first. I didn't think a day would come when I would hear Rika Nonaka praising Ryo let alone _holding_ hands with him," said Henry with a smirk. Realizing this the two hurriedly let go of the other's hand.

"I-It's not what you think, Henry," cried Rika, blushing ever so lightly. "So, wipe that smirk off your face!"

Henry merely laughed and ruffled her hair. She continued to blush and looked away crossing her arms. But the next second she was smiling again with Henry. "Hmmm... Ryo? Where are you going?" asked Henry, upon watching the older tamer walk away.

"I'm just going for a short walk," replied Ryo, without turning around. "I'll be back soon." He quickened his pace, leaving behind only his footprints in the sand.

"I wonder if he's ok...He's been acting strange for a while now," said Rika watching Ryo's form moving away further and further away from her.

"Hmmm... Maybe he just needs to be by himself every now and then to get a breather," said Henry. "Perhaps being surrounded by people all the time is getting to him."

"I...I never thought he might be feeling that way," said Rika. "I thought he enjoyed all that attention he gets. Guess he and I are similar in that sense..."

"I guess. By the way, Rika, you haven't told anyone about that yet, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know... That thing we discussed last month."

"Oh, yeah... No, I haven't...Only you and Jeri know," replied Rika.

"You should tell everyone soon. It won't be long after all."

"Yeah, I know," replied Rika. "It's just...I want to keep this a secret till we're back in Shinjuku."

"I see. I understand."

"By the way, where are Takato and the others?" asked Rika, looking around.

"Takato's taking a small nap there. Kai and Minami went for a short stroll. Look, they're back," he said pointing to the two Okinawans. Kai was walking in front with Minami trailing behind him. Both had serious looks on their face like they just had a fight. Henry and Rika looked at each other.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back," greeted Henry, calmly. "Is everything ok?"

Minami nodded while Kai whispered a silent 'yes'. "Let's head back home. It's gotten pretty late," said Kai in a quiet but firm voice.

Rika and Henry exchanged looks before proceeding to wake up Takato. Upon seeing the sleeping face of the young tamer, the flame haired girl couldn't help but come up with a devilish idea. She pulled out her phone, quickly snapped a picture of him and sent it to Jeri. Henry then shook Takato who awoke with a start. Just as they were about to leave, Ryo came back. Rika raised her eyebrows at him but he didn't look at her. Instead he began avoiding her. Though perplexed by his actions, Rika followed without a word.

That night, Henry sensed the tense atmosphere surrounding the dinner table. He tried get them to talk about something but each of the four teens barely spoke a word. They went to their respective rooms as quiet as ninjas.

In the girls room, Minami had trouble sleeping. No matter what she did, she only tossed about without so much as a wink of sleep. Rika, who was beside her didn't fare any better. The two girls turned and their eyes met. Both of them blinked for a few seconds as each assumed the other to be asleep.

"S-So, you aren't able to sleep?" asked Rika, breaking the awkward silence.

"Y-Yeah...I'm surprised that you didn't sleep either. Is something troubling you?" asked Minami. Rika thought about talking to her about what she felt but decided against it.

"Something like that. But it's nothing much. What about you, Minami?"

"M-Me...Well..." Minami sighed. "Can you keep what I'm about to say between us?" Rika assured her she would. Minami continued. "When we went on the boat ride...Kai seemed different than usual. While we were in the boat I asked him why he didn't let me ride with Ryo (Rika cringed inwardly when Minami uttered his name) and he didn't answer me. Instead he was rowing quietly with a serious look on his face. He's never been like that before and I was worried. Then...I happened to...to see you and Ryo in your boat. To be honest, I did want to ride with Ryo very much so I ended up blurting it out aloud. Then Kai began rowing more furiously, this time away from you guys.

I thought I would topple over and asked him to slow down which he did. When I asked him what was wrong, he suddenly looked upset and said ' _why? Why Ryo? You're with me, so forget him!'_ I really couldn't understand it."

Rika did. She had known that Kai had a thing for Minami since she'd seen them together. "What happened after that?" she asked. The other girl turned bright red. She took a few breaths as if to calm herself before continuing. "T-Then Kai he...he kissed me. I was so shocked that I pushed him away and yelled at him. Kai looked sad and then he said, ' _I love you, Minami...I always have since three years ago...'_

I was shocked beyond words. I didn't know how to respond to him so I just told him 'sorry'. After that, things were really awkward. We went for a short stroll to clear things but...it just became worse. I don't know what to do, Rika. What should I say to him?"

"How do you feel about Kai?"

"I... He's been a really good friend. He's fun-loving, funny and yet he has his serious side. But I don't know whether I like him in _that_ way. I mean we've been hanging out often and I never felt any strangeness in that," said Minami. "B-Besides, I...I like Ryo..."

Rika felt lead in her stomach. Though she'd been trying to deny it, the moment the two shared on the boat made her realize that she indeed loved Ryo herself. But knowing that her friend liked him too, what could she say?

"I-I think you should tell Ryo then. You should know if he feels the same way," Rika blurted without thinking. Though her heart was screaming at her, she swallowed her emotions and continued, "Maybe Ryo likes you too. I-I mean he _did_ want to ride in the boat with you after all."

"You think so?" asked Minami, in a hopeful voice.

"You'll never know until you try, right? So, go for it," said Rika, faking her cheery voice.

"T-Then I'll do it. I'll confess to him when I get the chance. Thanks Rika," said Minami, gratefully. "So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Ryo too? You two get along so well so..."

"Nah, we're just...good friends," Rika said through gritted teeth. "Anyway, best of luck. It's late so I'm gonna sleep, ok?"

"Sure. Good night and thanks again, Rika." Minami soon fell into a peaceful slumber however, Rika continued to toss and turn. ' _Why? Why did I have to say that? Then again, Ryo seemed to be really interested in Minami so it'll all work out, right? I wonder why it hurts so much though...'_ With that Rika somehow managed to sleep.

The next day, Rika awoke even before the sun had risen. She hadn't slept at all. She quietly got off the bed, refreshed herself and snuck out of the door. She decided to take a stroll outside in a grove behind the house. She was heading towards it when someone caught her hand. She nearly yelped but quickly yanked her hand away.

"Who are you and what do you wa-" she started but the rest of the words were caught in her throat as she recognized the person before her. He had a finger to his lips.

"K-Kai? What are you doing up so early?" she asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd walk around. Besides, I sometimes get up early to help Grandpa," he answered. "And you?"

"I-I just thought I'd get a breather," said Rika. Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't say press further. Then he smiled and said, "Since, we're both planning to walk, how about we go together?"

"Sure." The two went into the grooves. Unbeknownst to them, someone else was trailing them in the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter. Look forward to a little Kai Rika moment in the next chapter. Do read and review and let me know what you felt about this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

As Kai and Rika explored the thick grooves, the shadow continued to tail them. Kai led her towards a small clearing. From their viewpoint, they could see the horizon, the sun slowly emerging from its slumber.

"Wow..." whispered Rika. "It's my first time watching the sunrise."

"I come here often to watch the sunrise. I would bring Minami here too. She really loved this scene...,"said Kai, rather dejectedly.

"Kai..." started Rika. "You really love Minami, huh?"

"I do. I confessed to her yesterday...when we went on that boat ride. But I don't think she'll reciprocate my feelings..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I know she likes Ryo. And he probably likes her too."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions way to early," said a voice from behind them. They turn to see Henry standing there.

"Henry! How long have you been there?" asked Rika.

Henry stepped out from the shadows of the trees. "I saw you guys heading here so I followed you. The sunrise is really great huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is. But more importantly, what did you mean?" asked Kai.

"It's as I said. Don't assume that Ryo likes Minami," Henry stated simply.

"Oh? Then do you know who he likes?" questioned Rika, her tone sounded a little higher than she intended.

Henry merely allowed his eyes to linger on Rika for a few seconds before he answered, "I think you should ask the man in question himself. But I can tell you this much. Ryo doesn't like Minami in any romantic way."

"But yesterday he said he wanted to ride the boat with her. He was pretty insistent on it too. Doesn't that mean he likes Minami?" asked Kai.

"Well... To be honest I don't know why Ryo was stubborn about it. But I'm pretty sure something must have been on his mind. It was like he wanted to avoid someone," said Henry, his eyes wandered to Rika again as he said the last few words.

"Hmm... I wonder about that," said Kai. "Anyway, I'm gonna win Minami over, no matter what! I won't lose to Ryo or anyone else!"

Rika smiled. Kai was really something else. She made up her mind to do her best as well. Kai headed back saying he had to help his grandpa. Henry and Rika decided to linger at the groove for a little while longer and watch the sunrise.

"You like Ryo, don't you?" asked Henry, shocking Rika.

"Wha-? Come on Henry. You know that's not true. I mean, why would I like...let alone love someone like him?" said Rika, blushing.

"Oh, so you actual love him then?" teased Henry. Rika glared him while being flabbergasted at the same time. "Guess that's a bulls eye. You don't have to glare at me Rika. I've been watching over you so..."

Rika sighed. "Ugh...I don't want to admit it, but you're right. I do love him. I just don't know what to say. Besides, there's _that_ matter as well."

Henry's eyes softened. "Yeah, I know. Even if you tell him, you'll be separated soon."

"That's why I think it's better not to tell him," said Rika. "It'll just hurt both of us. Besides, he'll fall for someone while I'm not around. "

"I'm not sure about that. And I think you should tell him no matter how painful it might be," said Henry. "By the way how are your preparations for _it_?"

"Yeah, it's going good. It's all thanks to you," said Rika. "I'll be in your care from here on."

"Right back at ya, Rika," said Henry. The two then headed back to Kai's house. The others were awake by then and were sitting idly in the dining room. Henry and Rika entered while chatting animatedly about the meteor they were going to see thanks to Minami's father. Ryo,watched them, a dark look in his eyes. Takato and Minami also joined them in chatting about the meteor.

"But you know what's more important than seeing the meteorite?" interrupted Kai. "It's this festival!" He showed them a poster of the Summer Festival that was to take place two days from that day.

"Oh!" cried Minami. "I can't believe it's that time already! I can't wait for it!"

"What's so special? It's like any other summer festival, right?" asked Rika.

"Oh no! See, a bonfire dance takes place each year near the 100 year old Yanbaru tree. It's said that the couples who dance the last dance there will be together forever! Isn't that romantic?" cried Minami, a happy dreamy look in her eyes.

"It sure is," Kai whisper behind her, causing her to turn red. She still felt awkward to talk to him so she hastily gave an excuse and left the room. Kai watched her leave with a sad look in his eyes. Rika patted him on his shoulder as if to reassure him and followed Minami out. Takato raised his eyebrow at his cousin who merely shook his head. Ryo quickly got up and left the room without so much as a word.

"We should get ready and head to Mr. Uehara's place," suggested Henry. The other two nodded. They all finished getting ready in a matter of minutes and were ready to leave. As they were walking, Takato crept up to Henry and whispered, "Is it me or does everyone look way too serious today? Did something happen?"

Henry smiled and whispered back. "Let's just say the four of them are tangled in a web of sorts. I think it should untangle soon."

Minami and Rika walked side by side, both lost in their own thoughts. One thought of a certain Okinawan boy while the flame-haired girl imagined scenarios of Minami confessing to Ryo with a presumed aftermath. Ryo trailed behind Takato and Henry while Kai paced ahead of the girls. All of them had a tense look on their face like they were about to enter an exam hall. All except Henry and Takato.

The serious atmosphere soon dissipated once they reached Mr. Uehara's place. A small ship stood at the docks ready to depart. The middle aged professor greeted them and helped them on board. Takato instantly retired into one of the rooms due to his seasickness. The others explored the deck excitedly. Henry bombarded the professor with a plethora of questions about the research and meteor whilst Rika watched over him with Ryo.

"Honestly, Henry's so unstoppable once he finds something of interest," said Rika.

"I guess," said Ryo.

"I really wish he could also think of normal things sometimes like food or games or...or even girls! But all Henry thinks of is science, computer codes, meteors and the like," she said.

"Hmmm."

Rika turned to Ryo with an annoyed look on her face. "And what's up with you? You've been acting really strange lately..."

"It's...nothing," replied Ryo. "It's none of your concern, anyways."

Rika looked hurt. "Fine. Have it your way. I was stupid to worry about you," she said, her voice shaking. She was about to walk away when Ryo caught her arm.

"W-What are you-?"

"I'm sorry. Won't you stay here for a bit longer?" he asked. Rika felt heat creep up her arm and face. Ryo slowly let go of her arm and but she could still feel the lingering sense of his touch. They were gazing at each other now and the world seemed to fade away.

'"Rika, I-" started Ryo.

"Rika! Come on over! We have something to discuss!" called out Henry.

"C-Coming!" she called. She took one last look at Ryo before heading over to Henry. Ryo sighed at looked up at the blue sky. ' _What am I doing?'_

Kai and Minami stood next to each other in silence as they watch over the ocean. They both tried to start a conversation but held back each time. Minami felt a warmth spread through her as she stood next to Kai. She has always felt protected when she was with him but after his confession she felt like she was seeing a lot of things about him that she normally wouldn't have noticed. She realized how he was an inch taller than her, tanner, how soft his hair would be if she would ran her hands through them, how buff he-. She turned red at the thought of it. Why was she seeing him like that now? She was supposed to like Ryo, wasn't she? Then why? As these thoughts swarmed he head, the ship reached the island were the meteor was.

* * *

 **A/N: Another Chapter up! Do Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Only part of the meteor stuck out of the water. But it was enough to enrapture the tamers. Mr. Uehara introduced them to his team of researchers. Henry and Rika took great interest in joining them in their research. The others wandered around the island after watching the scientists at work on the meteor. Kai and Ryo competed to see who could swim the farthest while Takato and Minami rested on the shores. A beep from his mobile caused to Takato to sit up.

It was a mail from Jeri. His face immediately lit up in happiness. When he opened the message, up popped a photo Jeri face as she lay on a bed. Takato blushed. He read her message.

' _I hope you're having fun at Okinawa. Sorry, I couldn't text you sooner. My mobile malfunctioned and I just got it repaired yesterday. Thought I'd send you this picture since I got a really nice picture of you.'_ Takato raised his eyebrows at this. Sure he messaged her now and then but he couldn't recall ever sending her a photo. Her message continued.

' _P.S. You look really cute when you're sleeping.'_ At this Takato turned beetroot red. Who could have sent a picture of him sleeping? A certain red-hair flashed in his head. Rika must had to have taken a snap the previous day and sent it to Jeri. Though he was embarrassed he was also glad since his girlfriend had messaged him.

Ryo and Kai finished their swimming competition. It was a tie as both of them were equally good. Minami ran to hand them their towels. She blushed at the sight of the two boys especially Kai. She made a hasty retreat feeling that heart would burst if she stayed there any longer.

Ryo turned towards the meteorite. Rika and Henry were sitting with a team of researchers with the latter pointing out something he had found. Ryo's eyes never wavered from Rika. He had a small smile on his lips as he watched her immerse herself in the research. She was about discussing something as well. Their eyes met briefly and each felt the other holding their gaze. Rika quickly looked away in embarrassment while Ryo continued to watch her with a playful smile on his lips. This faded when he saw Henry approach her. They were both smiling and Henry pointed to the meteor. Then he grabbed her hand and began leading her towards it. Ryo felt the dark feelings grown inside him again. He turned away only to see Kai and Minami sleeping with one head over the other and Takato smiling at his mobile (he guessed that it was a message from Jeri). Ryo felt lonely like never before. So, he just plonked down beside Takato hoping to while away time with his friend.

That evening, the tamers thanked Mr. Uehara. "It was great having you all here, especially you two, Henry and Rika. We were able to make quite a lot of progress thanks to inputs from you two. Maybe you two would like to join my research team once you both graduate from university?"

"Really? Can we?" asked Henry, his eyes shining brighter than any star.

"Of course! You both have brilliant minds if I say so myself!" complimented Mr. Uehara. Henry and Rika blushed in pride and shared a smile. That night, when they were back at Kai's place, Henry and Rika gushed over their findings while the other listened to them with rapt attention.

"That's so cool! You both are really awesome!" said Minami.

"I'll say. Guess being nerds does have its perks," said Kai.

"Hey, we're not nerds. We just happen to be knowledgeable, right Henry?" said Rika.

"Yup," said Henry. They all laughed and seemed to have a good time. The tense atmosphere that morning had completely vanished except around Ryo. He was about to leave the room when Minami came up to him and whispered something. Ryo nodded. Rika pretended not to take notice but she couldn't help but be curious.

That night as when everyone was in deep slumber, Rika saw Minami sneak out of the room. After a few minutes, Rika followed her outside, keeping to the shadows. Minami stood in the yard as if waiting for someone. In a few minutes there came a tanned boy with cerulean eyes. Rika felt as if someone had clamped her heart. The two smiled and Minami led him by hand to the nearby grove. Rika felt bad about eavesdropping but her curiosity got the better of her and she followed them.

Minami was alone with Ryo, or so she thought. Little did she know of a certain red-hair who was hiding behind one of the trees. She shuffled and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. Ryo stood a few feet apart from her, surveying his surroundings idly. He already had an idea of why he'd been called out. He'd been in this scenario more times than he could count. He'd rejected all of them and the girl before him was going to possibly be the 51st girl he'd reject. ' _Wow,_ ' he thought. ' _I'm really setting a record here. Though I seriously wish it was my queen who called me out and not Minami. Well, I'll just have to get this over and done with quickly.'_

"So, what did you call me out for?" asked Ryo, with smile on his face.

"Um...I...Since we first met, I've liked you, Ryo," said Minami, stuttering. "I...just wanted to tell you my feelings."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Minami felt an uneasy feeling inside her. Kai's sad face popped up in her mind. ' _Why am I thinking of him now? I...like Ryo...don't I?'_ Even as she thought this her heart told her otherwise.

"I see. Thank you, Minami," answered Ryo. Before he could continue, they were started by the sound of leaves rustling. When Ryo turned in the direction of the sound, he could've sworn he saw a flash of familiar red. Assuming he was imagining things, he turned to the girl before him. "Thank you for telling me but I'm sorry... There's someone else I like..."

"I understand. I just wanted to tell you, that's all," said Minami. "It's strange. I thought I would be upset but I'm not."

"Maybe that means that the one you really like is someone else," said Ryo. "Perhaps it's Kai?"

Minami blushed. She had never felt this way for Kai but before she knew it she'd developed feelings for him. "Y-You're right. I'm such an idiot for not realizing my feelings sooner. I'm sorry Ryo. I confessed to you even though I actually like someone else..."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you tell Kai properly, things will surely work out between you two," assured Ryo.

"Thank you Ryo. I hope things work out for you too. You...The person you love... it's Rika, right?" asked Minami, causing Ryo to turn red this time.

"How did-?"

"You looked really upset every time Rika was with any of the other guys. I think you should tell Rika. Maybe she doesn't realize it but I think she feels the same way about you. She was worried you know after you clammed up from the boat ride yesterday..."

"I see," said Ryo. He decided not tell her about Rika and Henry. "It's getting late, let's head back."

Minami nodded. The two were headed back to Kai's house when Ryo heard the sound of sniffling. He asked Minami to go ahead of him and followed the sound of the sobs. He reached a small clearing where he saw a certain red-hair. He was about to take a step toward her when he noticed she was leaning on someone...Henry.

"It's ok, Rika..." cooed Henry. "It'll be alright." He held Rika close and patted her on the head. She sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes then wiped her tears.

"Thank you, Henry" she said.

"Anytime, Rika," he said, one hand on her head.

"I guess things are better this way. After all we'll be really busy once we're back in Shinjuku," she said. "They others will surely be upset with the two of us leaving and all."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryo, from behind, shocking the two of them.

Rika paled. "R-Ryo! W-What are you doing here?"

"That's my line. What are you two doing here? And what's this about the two of you leaving?" he demanded, anger getting the better of him.

Rika was shocked to see the hard look on his face. She had always seen his more jovial side and recently a rather sad side but never one blazing with anger like this.

"I'll let you explain, Rika," said Henry.

"But Henry-"

"Just go for it. I'll be there if you need me," he said and disappeared into the house. Ryo stepped closer to Rika before she could tell him it was nothing and follow Henry. Something about his eyes made her rooted to the spot. She sighed. ' _Well, here goes nothing..._ '

* * *

 **A/N: I'm hoping to end this fanfic in another two chapters. Do look forward to them and R &R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

The night felt so long. Ryo tossed around in his bed, Rika's words playing in his mind like a broken record.

 _(flashback)_

 _"I didn't mean to keep this from everyone. Henry and I were planning to tell you all once we were back in Shinjuku...Once things were confirmed," started Rika. "See, Henry and I are planning to head to the University of Limerick in Ireland once we graduate high school. We applied for it a few months ago and have been doing a few projects for the science department there. A few days ago, we received the letter of acceptance from the university. We'll be leaving in August."_

 _"August...? That's like a few months from now!" cried Ryo. His hands shook in anger. Not only was he upset about Rika keeping this a secret from them all but she was going with...Henry._

 _"I'm sorry... I-I wanted to tell everyone sooner but I thought it would be better once we received our confirmations," said Rika._

 _"It's ok. I understand," said Ryo. "Good luck at University. I'm sure you'll be fine since Henry is also with you."_

 _Rika snapped her head up at his words. "What do you mean? Sure we're heading to the same University but our electives are different. Besides, I can handle things there on my own."_

 _"Ah, I just meant that it must be nice that your boyfriend is coming-"_

 _"Who is my boyfriend?" yelled Rika. "Henry and I are just good friends, if you must know. He's my best friend and nothing more."_

 _"Oh, really? But you two seem to be getting along much better than that," said Ryo, harshly._

 _"What do you mean? We're the same as always! Besides, why are you getting worked up about me and Henry for?" cried Rika, hotly. Ryo's eyes turned hard. "Because I..." he started and pulled Rika closer to him._

 _"W-What are you-?" But her words were cut off with Ryo pressing his lips against hers. She stiffened. There was a mixture of emotions running through her. When he pulled away, his serious cerulean eyes held her stunned violet ones._

 _"I love you Rika. I always have. I've been holding back all this time but I just couldn't anymore. I'm sorry..." he said, rushing his words before turning to leave._

 _"W-Wait Ryo! You should know that I-" she called after him but he cut her off._

 _"I hope you'll be happy with Henry," he said quietly and began walking away. A few seconds passed by and then "Ryo, you idiot!" cried Rika before running past him into Kai's house. He noticed tears running down her face and felt even worse inside.'_

 _(flashback ends)_

'I should have listened to what she had to say. I wonder if she'll tell me tomorrow..." he thought before dozing off to sleep.

The next day, found Minami in a panic. She barged into Kai's and Ryo's room startling both of them. "WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" she cried as she shook Kai. The Okinawan by awoke groggily in his vest and shorts, his hair a messy mop. Under normal circumstances, Minami would have blushed at the sight of him but she had a bigger problem at hand.

"What's wrong, Minami?" asked Ryo from beside Kai.

"I-It's Rika...Sh-She..." started Minami. Ryo's eyes shot up in alarm.

"What about Rika?" he asked, the guilt of the previous night replaying in his head.

"What's going on? What's all the ruckus?" asked Takato as he and Henry came into the room still in their night clothes.

"Rika... She's missing! " cried Minami.

"WHAT?" cried Ryo, jumping up.

"Wait, let's not panic," said Henry calmly. "What happened Minami?"

Kai placed a hand on Minami's causing her to flinch at the sudden contact but she soon relaxed. "I woke up a few minutes ago and noticed Rika's bed was empty. I thought that she'd got up early and was taking a stroll or something when I saw this. Her suitcase wasn't there either!" She pulled out a small note. Ryo grabbed it before anyone else and read its contents out aloud:

 _"Sorry for leaving so suddenly. I just realized I have something to do. Thanks for everything Minami and Kai too. I wish I can come back to Okinawa again someday... Goodbye..."_

"What does she mean?" asked Takato, puzzled.  
"It means, she's leaving or has left Okinawa. I'm going after her," said Ryo. He was about to leave the room when Henry blocked his way.

"Hold on, Ryo," said Henry. "Rika isn't the type to just up and leave. Something must have happened. Besides, I don't think she would be able to get on any plane nor ship without a ticket... unless we consider her managing to stowaway into one. So, for now, let's split up and look for her."

They others nodded. Kai decided to search the town with Takato while Minami stayed in the house in case she came back. Henry and Ryo combed the groves. As they were searching, the former suddenly pinned the latter against a tree.

"What the hell are you-?" yelled Ryo.

"Mind telling me what happened between you and Rika?" asked Henry in an almost icy voice. His eyes were hard.

"I don't know what you mean," lied Ryo, looking away.

"Rika isn't the type to do something like this unless someone's pushed her into a corner. What did you say to her after I left? Did you reject her or something?" prodded Henry.

The words hit the mark. Ryo quietly released himself from Henry's grasp. Sighing he related the entire night's events. When he was done, Henry smacked him square on his face.  
"You idiot!" he yelled. "Like Rika said, we are good friends! Nothing more, nothing less. It's true we've become closer over the years, but that's also because of the trust we've built in each other! Hasn't it been the same for you? Haven't you noticed that Rika's talking more freely with you? Without being sarcastic or mean. She is slow on the uptake when it comes to her feelings but I know that she's liked you for a while now."

The tightened knot within Ryo loosened a bit. "I know... I didn't want my jealously to get the better of me, but it did. But what should I do? What should I say to her?"

"Simple. Tell her how you feel again and this time listen to what she has to say. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Now, go. Go find her. If it's you then I'm sure you can find her."

"Yeah, I will. And Henry, I'm sorry...For jumping to my own conclusions," apologized Ryo.

"It's ok. Now go to wherever Rika and tell her the same," said Henry, a small smile on his face. Ryo nodded and took off northwards. _"Please make her happy, Ryo. I'm sure it'll be ok if it's you. Though, I'm going to have to live with a heartbreak. Oh well... As long as my first love is happy,"_ thought Henry, before continuing his search for Rika.

Ryo made his way through the groves and through the town but couldn't find her. He racked his brain for any possible lead. Just then a thought struck him and he began running towards the beach. The sun was high in the sky causing Ryo to sweat even more than usual. He was about to lose hope when he spotted a beautiful red-haired girl dragging a brown suitcase.

"RIKA!" he called out. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. When she saw Ryo, she tried to walk faster. But Ryo ran up to her and caught her arm. She struggled to break free but he held her arm firmly.

"Let me go!" cried Rika.

"I won't...Let... you... go," he puffed and panted.

"Why not?"

"Be-because I...care... about you," he panted. He took a few breaths to steady himself.

"Why? Why say that now? Didn't you say that I would be happy with Henry?" asked Rika, tears threatening to fall.

"I know I said that. But I was wrong and I'm sorry. I should have listened to what you had to say," he said.

"And? Why did you come after me?"

"To hear your answer to my confession."

"I thought you already knew."

"Well, not really. So, won't you tell me?" he asked, a small smile etched on his face.

Rika looked away then back at him at again. "I...love you too, Ryo. But...I have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I...didn't just leave because I was upset with you... Last night, after I came back to the house, I got a call from an unknown number. It was my father. He asked how I was and about my mother. It was strange talking to him after so many years. He said that he was working on some kind of project on the digital world and asked if I wanted to stay with him for a few days..."

"So, you agreed?" asked Ryo. Rika nodded. "Where does your father stay? And how are you planning to go?"

"He stays in Yokohama. I was going to catch the plane to Tokyo but ended up missing it..."

"Did you even have tickets?" asked Ryo.

"Actually no. I thought I'd get them at the airport but well..."

"Some of these things don't work out unless planned beforehand, you know. You can't just jump into a plane like that time you went after Calumon!"

"I know that!" said Rika, angrily. "You don't have to te-"

She was cut off by Ryo embracing her. "I'm glad you didn't go back. " Rika allowed herself to smile and hugged him. Then Ryo helped her carry her things back to Kai's house. Rika was surrounded by the others who each had lectured her about running away. After Henry was done with his share, he whispered in her ear, "So, did everything work out between you two?"

"Yeah," replied Rika, a small on her lips as she glanced at Ryo. She walked over to the veranda where he was sitting.

"So, Ryo. Tonight is the night of that festival, right? " she asked, surprising him.

"You're right, it is. So, will be you my partner for the last dance?"

"Only your last dance?" she asked, pouting. Ryo couldn't help but smile at her cute face. "Let me rephrase that. Will you be my dance partner for all the dances?"

"You bet I will!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another 2 chapters left. Do let me know your views on this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

That evening the two girls had a wonderful time getting ready for the festival. The four were in their hakamas - Kai in black, Takato in brownish red one, Henry in a lime green and Ryo in a grayish blue one. They were waiting for the girls outside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said Minami. Kai's face turned a bright shade when he saw her. Minami had tied a portion of her hair in a ponytail and red rose clip adorned her head. Her yukata was a light purple, a pink obi around her waist with violet flowers.

Ryo's jawed nearly dropped when he saw Rika in her yukata. She had let her hair down allowing two strands to frame her face. A simple butterfly hair clip on her hair. Her yukata was a bright yellow decorated by red and white flowers with an orange obi around her waist. She was dazzling in his eyes.

"Shall we get going then?" asked Henry, snapping the two boys out of their reverie. The group walked for a good while before they arrived at the shrine where the festivities were taking place. They played a few games like catching the goldfish and target shooting, then went to collect their fortunes, all the while laughing and enjoying themselves. Since Jeri wasn't around, Takato tried to get a fluffy teddy bear as a gift for her. She had messaged him to apologize for their fight and so two were back to being together again. Rika teased the gogglehead tamer about it, especially when he bout the teddy bear. " Don't let her cry and stay by her side from now on, ok?" said Rika, though it was more like she threatened him. Henry chose to stay with him while watching over the two couples from time to time. His eyes mainly rested on his best friend and 'first love.' He was happy to see her happy sparkling eyes, even though they were gazing at the legendary tamer and not himself. He hid a little charm that he'd bought in his pocket.

Kai and Minami were back to their usual selves and seemed much closer than before. Minami confessed to Kai while they were eating an apple candy. The Okinawan boy couldn't believe it at first but soon lit up in joy. He hugged her and together the two smiled happily. Rika and Ryo still teased each other but this time with twinkling eyes. Henry and Takato went to try their luck at a goldfish stall.

"It's almost time," said Ryo, glancing at his watch. Rika nodded. The two along with Kai and Minami headed to the grounds were the dance was to take place. The Yanbaru tree was decorated by many beautiful lanterns. As more and more couples joined in the circle, the bonfire was lit ablaze. The couples immediately began dancing. Ryo held his hand out to Rika. "Shall we dance my queen?"

"But of course," she said with a smile.

The two swayed in rhythm to the others. They smiled at Kai and Minami several times as they twirled around the bonfire. On and off they sat on the stone steps to take breaks when they were tired. With Ryo's permission, Henry danced a few dances with Rika.

"You look much happier," stated Henry.

"Do I now?" asked Rika.

"Yup. Do you feel better after talking things out with Ryo?" he asked.

"Yeah.

Finally the announcement for the last dance was made.

"Think you can handle one last dance, Rika?" teased Ryo.

"Just who do you think I am? Of course I can!" replied Rika. He took her slender hand in his once again and the two found themselves immersed in the dance. They inched closer and closer with each step. Then, as the music began to lower, the two leaned in and kissed before the glowing Yanbaru tree. Once the music stopped, the they joined the others to watch the fireworks, all the while holding hands.

 **Epilogue**

It had been five years since then. Takato worked at his bakery with Jeri. Kai became a professional surfer while Minami worked at a small beach cafe. They were both happy together.

Henry and Rika studied at the University of Limerick and joined the Irish research team once they graduated. Ryo went onto become a business man. He and Rika kept in touch through message and occasional phone calls. They met a now and then when Rika came back for the holidays but their time together was very brief as someone or the other always wanted to hang around Rika.

' _But not this time,_ ' thought Ryo. Rika was coming back and for good. She decided to join the marine research team in Japan and was flying back. Henry, on the other hand, chose to stay in Ireland. Though he and Rika hung out as friends while they were in University, they had no time at all once they started work. He rarely saw Rika and she him. But he was ok with it. After all, he had gotten over his crush on her. Or so he thought. When the latter told him she was heading back, he felt a stab of pain. Even though he was well aware that she was never going to be his, it still throbbed on the inside. He told Rika that he loved Ireland and hence decided to stay not giving her any hint to think otherwise.

And so, Rika was on her way back. Her heart raced a little faster than usual at the thought of finally being with Ryo. Once she de-boarded, she surveyed the crowd for signs of the brunette. Suddenly, a pair of hands blocked her eyes.

"Guess who?" whispered the voice.

"Hmmm... I wonder who it could be..." said Rika pretending to think, a smile forming on her face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

"Maybe, I have. After all, I _was_ surrounded by quite a few handsome men..."

"Rika! Surely, you didn't-" The fiery-haired girl laughed. She held the hands which covered her eyes and gently pried them free. " I'm kidding. I could never forget you."

"I know. It's good to have you back, Rika," said Ryo.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be back here too," said Rika. The two hugged each other and made their way out of the airport.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. I'll try and work on the last few chapters a little more. (Though it'll take a while as I've been busy) Do let me know how this story was and any suggestions you have for it.**


End file.
